This Isn't Goodbye, Right?
by thumper.dva
Summary: (Older AU) After Steven helps the Crystal Gems fight Jasper and Peridot, it's either life or death after he is hurt. Connie is worried and doesn't want to say goodbye to Steven. (My first full length story!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's ThatTallFangirl and I have another Steven Universe fanfiction to give to all of you "Steventhusiasts"! I have decided to jump out of my comfort zone of writing songfics for the fandom and wrote an original story! :D**

**Before you read this, if you have read "Amnesia", this is completely different, I guess this is a follow up to "Love Me Like You Do..." **

**So this takes place 2 months after Steven and Connie got married. :D (I don't own Steven Universe! All rights go to Rebecca Sugar!) Enjoy :D**

It was a sunny, peaceful, Sunday morning in Beach City. Steven Universe woke up to the sound of the beach waves crashing into each other. As he stretched, he notices his wife Connie, still asleep.

_I should make breakfast for Connie!_ Steven thought to himself. He went downstairs and decided to make her waffles. As he went to get the waffle maker, his pet lion, Lion saw him and began to stretch.

"Shh... I'm making breakfast for Connie." Steven whispered to Lion.

Once the waffles were done, he put whipped cream on top and concentrated on getting the strawberry on the right place in the whipped cream. Once he was done he grabbed a tray and headed for their room.

Luckily, Connie got up right when Steven entered their room.

"Steven! You didn't have to make me breakfast!" Connie smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to." Steven smiled back. He put the tray on the bed.

"Ooh! You made waffles." Connie looked at the tray. "Yup!" "Frozen or homemade?" Connie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This time I made homemade waffles." Steven said.

"You're good." Connie smiled. "I know." Steven winked.

"So I was thinking… maybe you want to go out to dinner then go to the movies?"

"Okay! You can pick the movie; I just hope you don't pick that one movie where the college student and that entrepreneur go into that erotic relationship." Connie shuttered and made a face, then dived into her waffles.

"I promise not to pick that movie." Steven laughed.

While Connie was eating the waffles, Steven jumped into the bed, going to his side of the bed.

"These are so good! I love you so much." Connie said, before kissing Steven.

"I love you too." Steven replied. While they were kissing, Lion came into their room. Despite his size, he still tried to fit into the bed. Steven and Connie laughed at the same time.

"Lion! You can't fit in the bed. If you got in, we wouldn't be able to breathe!" Connie laughed.

**_(3 hours later...)_**

Steven was walking around Beach City, but then all of a sudden, he sees everyone running and screaming in fear.

_Is this a purge?_ Steven wondered. Then, he noticed that all of the Beach City residents were running away from the beach. Steven saw his friend Peedee and stopped him from running.

"Peedee, what's going on?" Steven asked.

"Steven, I don't know what is happening! But there's a some type of spaceship in the sky! You better run!" Peedee screamed and ran away.

_It looks like a warship..._ Steven thought to himself.

"There's another ship in the sky! Everyone must evacuate!" The Beach City Mayor, Mayor Dewey said through a megaphone, panicking.

_"Evacuate, Evacuate, Evacuate.."_ Steven heard the Mayor's truck drive away.

"I hope Connie's okay..." Steven said to himself.

He made his way down the boardwalk to the beach and saw Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst getting all of their weapons together.

"Steven!" They all chanted. "Good thing you're here!" Pearl said.

"We could use your help." Garnet said.

"What the heck is going on?!" Steven asked.

"It's Peridot and Jasper, they have returned and now they want revenge." Garnet explained.

"I guess from the last time we fought them, they have gotten stronger." Pearl said.

"That's where you come in, Steven. You have to use your shield power." Garnet put a hand on Steven's shoulder.

"Guys! As much as I would like to help, I have to get home to Connie!" Steven replied.

"Come on, Steven! We need your help! If they win, Beach City might no longer be Beach City anymore." Amethyst pleaded.

"Okay, fine." Steven said. He was going to call Connie saying that he was going to be home a little late, but he still had time for their date night, he also wanted to call to make sure she was okay.

A few minutes later, the gems were ready for battle. They tried everything to stop the ship, from gem fusing to laser light cannons, this ship was invincible. The ship crashed onto the beach and Jasper jumped out.

"Finally! This time I will win this battle! As for you, Rose," Jasper said as she referred to Steven.

"Why does everyone still think I'm Mom! I'm a grown man!" Steven said.

"As for you, your puny army will be crushed and all of hell will break loose because of the Crystal Gems!" Jasper continued.

"Come on! You know you won't win, right?" Amethyst said to Jasper.

"Oh really?" Jasper replied, she dragged her other recruit, Peridot, and whispered something to her. Then, more ships start to orbit the sky.

"Amethyst! You just had to go and say something, didn't you?" Pearl scolded her.

"Hey, I didn't know she had more ships!" Amethyst snapped.

"Guys! Are we going to stop them or what?" Steven stepped into Amethyst and Pearl's conversation.

"Steven's right. We have to stop Jasper before it's too late! You two must form Opal." Garnet said.

"I can't work with her! All she'll do is-" Amethyst complained said.

"There's no time for complaining, Amethyst!" Steven said, noticing the orbiting ships getting closer.

Pearl and Amethyst fused as Opal and used their bow and arrow, trying to stop the ships. The ships showed no sign of slowing down. In fact, the ships were getting stronger each time an arrow was hit. Peridot stepped out of the warship and used her finger screen.

"Fire!" Peridot exclaimed.

The ships fired, crashing a couple of beach houses.

"Does anyone else have a better plan?" Garnet asked as she used her gloves to block the shots.

One more shot is fired, causing Pearl and Amethyst to break their fuse as Opal.

"The warships are too strong!" Pearl said as she pulled herself up.

"Steven, I don't know if your power will make a difference." Garnet said to Steven as Pearl and Amethyst still tried to figure out a way to stop the warship.

"Oh, Rose… So weak and clueless." Jasper laughed manically. "Your poor little army is still trying to stop is there any success? NOPE!" She continued to laugh.

"Don't think you're going to win this!" Steven said.

Jasper looks at Peridot, "Hand me the new and improved destabilizer..."

Peridot summons the destabilizer and gives it to Jasper. She comes towards Steven, ready to strike.

Pearl recognized the destabilizer right away, "Steven! Use your shield!"

As the destabilizer gets closer, Steven's gem began to glow.

"Steven! Steven!" Someone cries out from the beach.

The gems turn around to see who it is, Steven knows who it is immediately.

"Connie! I don't think you should be here right now! You could get seriously hurt." Steven yells as his shield begins to form.

Connie was getting nervous, even from a far away view, she hoped Steven was safe.

As the gem destabilizer's energy began to get stronger, Steven's shield was getting weaker, which wasn't normal.

"What's happening with Steven's shield? It looks like it's getting weaker! That never happens!" Pearl pointed out.

"Is Steven okay?" Connie rushed over to the Crystal Gems.

"Connie! Umm..." Pearl looked over as Steven's shield and his strength start to weaken.

"I'm sure he's fine..." Pearl said, getting worried.

"Steven!" Garnet and Amethyst ran over to help. "I guess we're going to have to fuse." Amethyst suggested.

"Great idea. Pearl! You stay with Connie! Make sure she doesn't get near Jasper!" Garnet said as they ran over.

"Please... just let me save Steven!" Connie said as tears flooded her eyes. "Pearl, you don't understand! He's my husband! I have to save him!" Pearl holds back Connie.

Amethyst and Garnet rushed over, but they are stopped by Peridot and her robonoids.

"Oh boy..." Amethyst says as she summons her whip.

Jasper was in awe when she found out that the destabilizer was starting to weaken Steven's shield.

"Finally! I guess you're not as strong as you think you are!" Jasper said as she grabbed Steven.

Steven started to lose his breath from her grip. "Let...me...go..." Steven said, breathing heavily.

"Just admit it, Rose! You will be the loser! You AND your army!" Jasper laughed again. The destabilizer got closer to Steven. Sugilite used her flail to try to break the destabilizer out of Jasper's hand. The energy was still strong and repelled the flail.

Pearl and Connie watched in fear as they saw Sugilite fall.

The destabilizer is near Steven's body and shocked him as he screamed in fear. Steven fell into the sand, unconscious.

Connie and Pearl gasped. "Steven!" They said in unison.

"See? I knew you weren't strong enough to beat me." Jasper leaned over to Steven's body.

"Let's go, I've had enough with this trashy planet." Jasper got up and went towards the ship. Suddenly, the ship went away.

"At least, they didn't wreck th…the town." Connie said, trying not to cry again.

Steven's dad pulled into the beach with his van.

"What just happened?" Greg asked, worried.

"Weren't you watching the news? A bunch of gems came back to destroy the Crystal Gems!" Connie said, wiping her eyes.

"Why? Is Steven okay?" Greg asked Connie, Pearl stepped into explain the situation.

"Steven, Amethyst, and Garnet are seriously hurt, but Steven is the one we're worried about. Jasper used her gem destabilizer on Amethyst and Garnet as they fused and it knocked them both out, while she did that, Jasper was ready to use it on Steven. Steven's unconscious from the destabilizer 's shock because he's half human and that bolt of energy will have a serious effect on humans and gems. We have to go back to the temple, they can rest there." Pearl explained.

"Steven! I'll drive you guys back to the temple." Greg said. Pearl, Greg, and Connie put Amethyst, Garnet and Steven in the passenger seats. Connie sat in he passenger seats, while Pearl sat in the front with Greg.

The short car ride was silent, the only noise that could be heard were the waves crashing. Connie looks over at Steven, who's unconscious and all she could do is sob.

"Steven..." She started to cry, "This isn't goodbye...right?"

**Hey everyone! This first chapter was a little crappy, but I promise that the next chapter will be better! I've never written a fight scene before! (Unless you count cat fights and drama...) I am pretty bad at fighting scenes that involve gems!**

**I know, I know, too many references from "The Return", but it won't be like that! I have so many ideas!**

**Remember to favorite and review! No flaming! Don't like don't read! (God, I sound like a 12 year old...**

**If you want to know ASAP when I post a new chapter of the story, or any story I post, click the follow button!**

**Okay, thank you so much for reading the story! I love you all!**

**Love Ya! X.O.-T.T.F 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! Sorry I'm (really!) late on updating, there's another series I'm working on, school, etc. Now I'm back and I have a new chapter for you! Please enjoy the latest chapter!**

Connie, Greg and Pearl made it to the temple and got Garnet, Amethyst and Steven inside safely.

"I don't know if Garnet's room has anything…" Pearl wondered.

"What about Amethyst's room?" Connie suggested.

"I'm not even going in Amethyst's room. I don't know if my room could do any good," Pearl said as she tried to figure out if any of the gems had something to heal all three of them. "But if one of them had something, the problem would be that I can't go into their rooms. Our gems can only access our rooms." Pearl stated.

"Do you think they should go to a doctor? Someone who knows what's going to happen." Greg suggested.

"I agree, they should. Especially Steven, he's half human, after all." Connie nodded in agreement with Greg.

"No! The first thing I'm going to do is try to heal Steven, his gem has healing powers, so I'll get him to heal Garnet and Amethyst. Luckily, they were a fusion. If they weren't, it wouldn't end well." Pearl said as she looked at the picture of Rose, Amethyst, Garnet and her.

"I thought gems were immortal." Connie said, confused.

"That's what Steven thought. But no, gems can still get hurt and die from disasters." Pearl replied.

"So the gem destabilizer can be fatal?" Connie asked.

"Yes. Very fatal." Pearl looked at the picture again. "I don't want to lose Garnet or Amethyst, better yet Steven too." She continued.

The last sentence Pearl said made Connie very teary-eyed. She couldn't imagine what it would be ike if it was just one crystal gem protecting the world from humanity and fighting the homeworld gems. There was that, then there was losing Steven. Connie didn't even want to think about that. He was her best friend, partner in crime, first love and her husband.

If Greg lost Steven, he would lose another loved one and the one thing he cared about, his son.

"What if Steven wakes up, and his gem powers don't work? Then what happens to Garnet and Amethyst?" Connie asked.

"That would be impossible, I don't think that would happen. Why would you suggest such a thing?" Pearl asked. Connie shrugged.

"I don't know, just suggesting unlikely ideas I guess." She said.

"Connie, that won't happen. I'm sure he'll be fine." Pearl assured her.

"But what about Ste-" Greg said.

"Please, Greg, we don't need doctors for Steven's care. I know what I'm doing." Pearl said. For some reason, she was very easy-going with this... which was a little unusual.

Then, she had the perfect idea. _Why didn't I think of this earlier? Pearl thought to herself._

"In fact, why don't you two go home... I have an idea." Pearl showed Connie and Greg the door.

"Okay... See you tomorrow, Pearl." Connie and Greg waved goodbye.

"Hopefully my idea works." Pearl said. Her plan was to access Rose's fountain. Yes, the same one they used to heal Amethyst's cracked gem.

"If Rose's tears could heal a cracked gemstone, it can heal a wound from the gem destabilizer." Pearl said to herself.

She wished Rose was with her right now. Usually, Pearl wished that Rose was with her all of the time. Rose could have witnessed watched her son grow up, summon his gem weapons, fighting along with the Gems, fall in love, get married, but she couldn't. Rose gave up her physical form to make Steven and that was said in stone.

But, if Rose was here, she probably couldn't bear to watch what her son, along with Garnet and Amethyst, were going through. Pearl started to get teary-eyed at the thought.

"I wish you were here!" Pearl said to herself. "You could help me… with all of this. If Steven doesn't live, and it's all my fault, I will be full of regret and have no way to apologize to you, because Steven was your pride and joy, and most of all, he was half of you." She looks at Steven, who was still unconscious and had some burns on his neck and upper body. She also looks at Garnet and Amethyst, also unconscious.

"And if Amethyst and Garnet don't make it, it will just be me. Just me protecting everyone from humanity." Pearl said, as she got up and looked at the picture of the Crystal Gems during the war. Then she thought about Rose's fountain again. She composed herself, stopped sobbing and tried to think about how to get all of them to the fountain.

"Hmm… I can't get everyone to the fountain. Maybe I can get Connie to help me. I should ask her today, maybe tomorrow, she has enough on her plate tonight. She and Greg will visit tomorrow." Pearl said as she paced back and forth. After she thought everything out, she kept vigil at them.

* * *

Now it was getting late, the residents of Beach City were starting to fall asleep, Connie finally made it to her and Steven's house. Connie looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and her makeup was smudging from all of her crying. She had hope that Steven was going to make it out alive, but she also had doubt. He has done some dangerous fighting, but probably not that extreme. But the worst part was seeing her husband get hurt.

Connie checked her phone: a bunch of texts, direct messages, and Facebook messages about Steven overflowed her phone. She wanted to respond to each and everyone one of them, but instead, she looked at her and Steven's text message conversation. The last text he sent her was exactly seven minutes before Steven was knocked out cold.

**Okay, I don't want you to freak out, but there's something freaky going on outside. If you're inside, just stay there. Okay?**

Connie texted back: **I can see it from the house! Please don't get hurt! I love you too much.**

Steven responded: **I'll be fine; I want you to be okay.**

Another text message followed by it read: **I love you so much.**

Connie started to sob again. The last text message was about how he loved her. After reading it again, she decided to call it a night.

**Once again, sorry for for not updating that late! (That will never happen again!) Like I said, so much has been on my plate! I'll promise to be more active!**

**Thanks again for reading the new chapter! I hope you liked it! If you did, remember to favorite the story and review! If you want to know when this story is updated or if I upload a new story, remember to follow me or the story!**

**See you guys next time!**

**Love Ya! X.O.-T.T.F 3**


End file.
